


I might as well say it now.

by ladymac111



Series: Series 3 reaction drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a thousand things Sherlock wants to say to John as they stand on the tarmac, but only one will pass his lips.</p><p>221B ficlet<br/>SPOILERS FOR HIS LAST VOW</p>
            </blockquote>





	I might as well say it now.

“John, there's something I should say. I've meant to say it always, and I never have.” A little pause as John looks at him, expectant but blank, closed-off. “Since it's unlikely we'll ever meet again, I might as well say it now.”

He exhales, shuddering, and blinks to keep his eyes dry. John is still silent, waiting. _I love you_ , he wants to say. _It's always been you_ , he wants to say. _You are the reason I breathe_ claws at the inside of his chest and the pain is nearly as excruciating as a bullet wound. _I live for you alone_.

“I ... I am so flattered. And so proud. To have you as my friend.” He turns his face into the wind, away from John, blinking hard so that he won't cry. He can't cry, not now, in front of John.

“I know,” John says, with a little smile in his voice, and Sherlock turns back. “There's been a lot of shit, but. Me too.” John extends his hand, and if the motion is slightly mechanical, Sherlock pretends not to notice. “Until we meet again.”

Sherlock stares at the offered hand for too long before he grasps it, and the unshed tears in his throat are choking him. He says nothing as he lets go, turns to the plane, and boards.


End file.
